jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana
Diana is a Munchkin Jewelpet who represents Charisma. Appearance Diana is all black with white paws and a white hair fluff on her head. She wears a pink bow, a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, and a pearl necklace with a heart-shaped diamond over it. Charm Form Diana's Jewel Charm is shaped like a house and is colored black with pink swirls at the top. It has a pink fence at the bottom, decorated with small black diamond shapes. Personality In Jewelpet (anime) she is very sneaky and dislikes bananas, and so on cruel to the Phantom Herb Thieves. In one Episode with Rinko, she is shown to be kind, and also at the end. In Jewelpet Twinkle, Diana is cruel and boastful around most people, but she is also very loving and loyal to her partner Alma Jinnai. Skills History In Jewelpet (anime), she is the main antagonist for the first half of the series. She seeks to collect the lost Jewelpets for herself and curse humans in order to attract them; her purpose behind all of this is to awaken her brother Dian. She employs the Phantom Herb Thieves, who she treats poorly. When she was a kitten, Sage, a member of the Phantom Herb Thieves found her and fed her milk, later she got lost and found again in her Charm Form, and was awakened. In Jewelpet Twinkle, she's the Jewelpet partner of Alma Jinnai, alongside Opal. Unlike Opal, Diana follows Alma's desires without much thought, therefore making her one of the antagonists. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she's the most prominent member of the elite, rival Rose class. She's also Dian's on-again, off-again girlfriend, which Dian dumped Garnet to get back with after she taped her eyes closed. In Jewelpet Kira Deco, ''she has frequent, seemingly pointless appearances in the background wearing a bald wig. Occasionaly the main characters notice her but pay her no mind. It turns out, in Episode 49, that those appearances were attempts to get other people to do comedy routines with her; being ignored all of the time, she demands them to make her laugh. In ''Jewelpet Happiness, she appears in a couple of Episodes related to sports events and forms a Magic Gem with Sachi, along with secondary Magic Gems with her again. In Lady Jewelpet, she appears very briefly in the episode where the Petit Ladies have to choose jewels for their rings. Diana's jewel is talked at length about how valuable it is. Luea says that she's going to borrow a diamond from her, because she doesn't want Lillian to use her own jewel, blue apatite. Gallery 582544 216961411745667 1506909392 n.jpg|Diana in Jewelpet Twinkle. Diana.jpg|Diana's info. kitchen1.jpg|Diana and her brother. Heart Eyed Jewel Pets.jpeg|Diana and the other Jewelpets in love. Salsa Dance!.jpeg|Diana alongside Milky and Luna. daiana_05.gif|Diana after being awakened. img_diana.png|Diana sitting down. jewelpet_sub_04.png|Diana sitting again. tumblr_lmtwmmsZ7c1qzqefvo1_500.gif|Diana and the Jewel Stick. (Animated) tumblr_lj2uq1AQwt1qbg37io1_500.gif|Diana winks. (Animated) tumblr_ndhernvPJE1rsghfro1_500.gif|Diana and Flora dancing. (Animated) tumblr_mzngorTdn91t1x4h6o1_500.gif|A cursed Diana. (Animated) tumblr_mtt7wtfZgx1ss8ecbo4_250.jpg|Diana jumping into the air. tumblr_muzhh2jyHM1rvs136o1_540.jpg|Diana making everybody fall for her. 70538.jpg|Diana the munchkin cat. Diana(65).jpg|Diana the cutie. Diana(70).jpg|Diana with a strawberry! Milky Diana and Luna.jpg|Diana with Luna and Milky. Diana(62).jpg|"No! No!" tumblr_njcj61vFUe1rr2yfco1_540.png|Diana in her chair. tumblr_mkphzzENDO1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby farts on Diana! (Animated) GAGAKAPOO.jpg|Mad Diana! JEWELPA.jpg|Diana on the 4th DVD cover for the first series. JEWELPET DIANAS.jpg|Diana looks down. JEWELPAT I NED MORE PICS TO LOAD IN FLOCKSCREEN LIKE MY MELODY.jpg|Diana smirks. JEWELPEEE.jpg|Sparkly Diana. Jewelpet.full.453921.jpg|Diana on the 15th DVD cover of the first series. Diana & Ruby.jpg|Diana & Ruby. Diana's Jewel pocketbook.jpg|Diana and her Jewel Pocketbook. Alma and Diana.jpg|Diana in Alma Jinnai's eyecatch. Diana.jpg.jpg|Diana ready to eat. dfae7819.jpg|Run, Diana, run! Diana(71).jpg|Diana the singer! Diana(67).jpg|Angel Diana. 13333333.jpg|Diana's fuzzy tail!! 23333.jpg|Diana puts her face on the window. 3333333333333.jpg|Shocked Diana. 4.jpg|Diana and Dian toasting. 5.jpg|Diana in the rain. 6444.jpg|Diana wants Dian back! 7333.jpg|Diana with Sapphie's garland. 844.jpg|Diana in Lady Jewelpet. 9.png|Diana serving milk. (Paw mistake) 10.jpg|Dissapointed Diana. 1155.jpg|Diana and her bald wig. 123.jpg|Diana pushes her face against Ruby's. 135.jpg|Diana the trickster. 14.jpg|Diana looks up. 15.jpg|Diana drinking. 16.jpg|Diana in Jewelpet Happiness. 17444.jpg|Diana cries in the rain. 18333.jpg|Diana hurt herself. 20.jpg|Diana with her mouth wide open. 19.gif|Diana as a kitten. (Animated) DIANA ART.gif|Official artwork of Diana. 21.jpg|Diana stands. 22.jpg|Diana toy. Diana(12).jpg|Diana the dancer. Diana(61).jpg|Diana looks down... Diana(54).jpg|Diana the cheerleader. Diana(69).jpg|Lovely Diana. Diana(64).jpg|Diana comes out from a rose. Diana(5).jpg|Diana in a cloak. 2866.jpg|Diana is sneaky. 27.jpg|Diana looks serious. 2644.jpg|Diana stands. (Bigger version) 24.jpg|Diana casting magic. 23.jpg|Diana kicks King. 4 DIAN.jpg|Diana & Dian put on Sapphie garlands. image001.png|Diana has crossed the finish line! Diana(60).jpg|Diana swimming in the river. Diana(7).jpg|Diana wails. Diana(45).jpg|Diana on the roof. Diana(30).jpg|Diana winks happily. Image981 t.jpg|Diana loves her own brother! Diana(56).jpg Trivia *Diana's jewel motif is the diamond, considered the most valuable gemstone, as well as the hardest material in existence. It is also one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and ruby. *Diana's birthday is in April; diamond is that month's birthstone. *Diana is the second Jewelpet to have an alias (Jill, in Jewelpet Twinkle), the first being Dian. *Diana and Dian are the only Jewelpet characters born as siblings (only in the first season, however). References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Main characters Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Black